When using a cell phone, PDA, smart phone, or other electronic device, to listen to music or other audio programming, controlling the various functions associated with the audio programming typically requires accessing one or more input devices on the electronic device. In some instances, the electronic device is not immediately accessible, due to it being in a holster, coat pocket, bag, pursue, or otherwise being temporarily stowed. In such instances, controlling the audio programming can be burdensome and become annoying to the user.